the_lastairbenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Omashu
Omashu is the second largest city in the Earth Kingdom and the capital of one of its provinces. Ba Sing Se, the titanic capital of the Earth Kingdom, is the only civilization larger in size. It was one of the last great strongholds of the Earth Kingdom and a supplier of soldiers and weaponry before its fall in the months before the end of thehttp://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/The_WarWar. The gates of this bustling metropolis are guarded by an army of Earthbenders. This walled city is also well known for its famous delivery system powered by Earthbending and gravity. Omashu is located in the Kolau Mountains in the southwestern Earth Kingdom. Earthbenders built the city several centuries ago by carving it out of a mountain. The mountain on which it is built rises out of a deep chasm with the only path to the gates of Omashu being a long, narrow path over the deep gorge. Government Form of Government - Monarchy Currency - Earth Kingdom gold and copper pieces Omashu is a monarchy meaning the City is ruled by a king, King Bumi infact, he is one of Aangs friends when he was 12 (not 112). King Bumi is a crazy old king who is very honest and fair. It is unknown whether the kingship is hereditary or is decided by some other means. Food/Fauna As a result of the various minerals the country's soil contains, Earth Kingdom farmers are able to grow a wide variety of foods to support their diets, including vegetables, fruit and nut orchards, and rice, the Earth Kingdom's staple crop. The wild game which thrives within its many dense forests and domesticated animals found on many farms add meat and poultry to the Earth Kingdom citizens' diet. Tea is the most common drink, and it is made from many plants, including Ginseng, Lychee, Jasmine, and the rare White Dragon bush. Foundation An ancient legend states that a man named Shu and a woman named Oma, each from two feuding towns, met atop a mountain and fell in love. Although it was dangerous for them to continue meeting, the loving couple found a way to continue their relationship in secret. After becoming the first Earthbenders by observing the natural skills of badgermoles, massive animals that inhabited the mountains separating their two villages, they created a cave similar to a labrynith which only they could navigate, allowing them to meet secretly; others who tried to follow them would become lost forever in the shifting tunnels. However, one day the man did not come, having been killed in the war between their two people. While the woman's fury was initially expressed in a display of her terrifying Earthbending powers, which could have destroyed both of the warring towns, she instead declared the conflict at an end and demanded that the two villages live in peace. A city was soon created in honor of the couple's love, which eventually grew into the city of Omashu, the name deriving from the combination of their two names. The final line in a text inside the cave states that "love is brightest in the dark".